


Moon River

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula gets answers elsewhere, But she needed answers and wasn't getting them, F/M, Go to the fiancee's ex, It all comes down to Yue, It's a fluffy thing with some angst in it, Sokka won't open up, They're gonna hash it out in the end, Why the hell not?, so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Azula goes to Suki for answers to questions Sokka refuses to answer.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Kudos: 35





	Moon River

Azula walked down the hallway of the Fire Nation palace, fingers toying with the necklace around her throat. She passed Kyoshi Warriors changing shifts guarding Zuko, knowing he was heading for a council meeting. Making her way to the suite, she knocked on the door and waited.

_“It’s open!”_ came the answer from inside.

Pushing the door open, Azula took a deep breath and made her way inside, shutting the door. “Suki?”

Suki turned in her chair and smiled as her eyes landed on Azula. “Azula, hi! What are you doing here?” she asked, getting up and walking over as quickly as she could being seven months pregnant, hugging her friend. “You aren’t supposed to be here for another two days. What’s wrong?”

Azula smiled softly and hugged Suki back. She sighed softly, stepping back before touching the necklace softly. “I just…I need to talk to someone. Katara and Aang are both refusing to open up about what I need to talk about, and Sokka absolutely shuts down every attempt to talk. I…I need someone to talk to about something important, and I figure you’d know…”

Suki bit her lip and nodded. “I think I understand,” she said, taking Azula’s hand and leading her over to the couch. She stopped and walked back across the room, opening the door and seeing Fen. “Fen! Have some tea brought up for Azula and I, please.”

“Of course, Lady Suki,” Fen said, taking off for the kitchens.

Suki crossed the room and sat beside Azula, rubbing her stomach softly. “Baby’s kicking up a storm today,” she said. She took Azula’s hand and put it on her stomach, the baby kicking against it’s aunt’s hand. “Feel her?

“I do,” Azula said. “How are you certain it’s a girl?”

“Instinct,” Suki said with a smile. “Anyway. What do you want to talk about?”

Azula rubbed her arms, looking down. “Every time…the moon’s out, he stands on the balcony and just stares at it. Doesn’t move, doesn’t talk, just stands and stares. It’s like he’s willing something to happen,” she said softly. “I asked him about it, and he bit my head off. “You wouldn’t understand. Just leave it alone, Zula!” and stormed off. I asked Katara, and she said it wasn’t my place to know. I’m marrying the damn idiot, I think I have a right to know, Suki.”

Suki sighed, nodding and rubbing her stomach softly. She bit her lip, reaching over and taking Azula’s hands. “It took me a long time to get it out of him,” she said. “He’s really going to hate me for telling you this, but…you’re right. You’re getting married and you deserve to know.”

She got up, walking over to a cabinet. “What do you know of Zuko’s assault on the Northern Water Tribe?” she asked, pulling a set of scrolls out.

“Zuko tried kidnapping Aang, and Admiral Zhao got too big for his station. A giant water koi destroyed everything Fire Nation and the Princess died,” Azula said. “Just what’s written down.”

Suki nodded. “Well, there’s a lot more then that to the story,” she said. “I found all of this out from Sokka and Katara about two years after it happened. When Zhao infiltrated the Northern Water Tribe, he went looking for Aang, who was in the Spirit Pool meditating and connecting to the Avatar State and the past Avatars. Sokka and Katara were there to defend him, and your uncle was there too. Well, Zhao…he killed the Moon Spirit. Waterbenders are more powerful during a full moon, so without the moon, they were basically powerless.”

Azula nodded, listening to Suki’s story as she looked at the scrolls. “But clearly the moon’s still in the sky. What happened?”

Suki sighed, taking another scroll and opening it up. “Princess Yue had been blessed by the Moon Spirit when she was born. It shared its life with her. When the Moon Spirit’s physical form was killed by Zhao, she knew what she had to do to save everyone. She gave her own life energy up to revitalize the Moon Spirit, sacrificing herself to defend her home.”

Azula sighed, looking down. “So, the Moon Spirit is Princess Yue. And she was with Sokka…and since she effectively died, he feels like it’s his fault sine he couldn’t save her,” she said softly.

Suki nodded, walking over and sitting back beside the Princess. “And that’s why he stares up at the moon the first night of the full moon. He’s talking with Yue again. She was, literally, his first love, Azula. That’s not something either of us can really compete with. He’s still mourning her death, even though it’s been almost ten years.”

“I guess I can’t come anywhere close to that,” Azula said softly. “Sokka’s the first person I’ve ever genuinely loved, Suki. I wish he’d been more open with me about this instead of acting so harsh when I’d ask. How does he expect this to work if he’s not going to talk to me?”

“Have you talked to him about things that are laid on your heart? Your fear of hurting him if you lose your temper or your medication stops working? Do you talk to him about anything that doesn’t have to do with the wedding you’re the plans?” Suki asked.

Azula looked away, her face red in shame. She felt like she’d been slapped, knowing Suki was right. “Damn you.”

Suki smiled and wrapped her arm around Azula, giving her friend a squeeze. “You love me anyway. Even when I’m right. Trust is a two way street, Azula. It still takes Zuko time to open up about things to me, and we’ve been married three years. Marriage is give and take. You give to him, he gives to you. You take the good and the bad. You just have to find the balance.”

Azula nodded. “I know,” she said. “He’s going to be here in a few days with Aang and Katara. No point in me going home just to turn right back around. Is it ok if I stay?”

“It was your home before it was mine,” Suki said with a smile. “I’m sure Zuko won’t mind.”

“If he minds, I’ll battle him for the throne,” Azula said with a smirk.

“Azula, no!” Suki laughed, shaking her head.

Azula left Suki a little later, feeling a weight off of her chest but still feeling like there was a stone in her stomach. She retreated to her room, shutting the door and sitting on the bed. Inside she was dreading seeing Sokka and trying to get an answer out of him, but she knew it had to be done.

Two days later, after the others arrived, Sokka and Azula laid in her bed, both exhausted from a late-night funtime. She curled up against his side, fingers dancing against his chest.

“Sokka?” Azula asked, looking up at her fiancée with tired eyes.

“Hm?” Sokka asked, his fingers gliding through Azula’s hair. He looked down, smiling softly. “What’s up?”

Azula bit her lip, sitting up a bit and holding the sheets to her chest. “Why didn’t you tell me about Yue?” she asked.

Sokka sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed. “How’d you find out?” he asked, grabbing his pants and pulling them on, getting out of bed.

Azula looked down, grabbing her robe off of the floor and pulling it on before cinching it up, getting up and looking at Sokka. “I talked to Suki.”

“What the fuck, Azula?!” Sokka snapped, turning and facing his fiancé. “Why!?”

“You weren’t talking to me! Katara and Aang weren’t giving me answers, and I knew she had to know. I’m sorry I went behind your back, but damn it, Sokka. I asked every month for two years. Never any answers outside of getting my head snapped off,” Azula said, resisting the urge to light him on fire.

She walked over and put her hands against his cheeks, looking up at him. “Sokka, we’re supposed to be able to tell each other anything. I…I just wanted to know. To help.”

“There’s nothing to help,” Sokka said. “I feel guilty I couldn’t do anything to save her, and that’s all there is too it. There’s nothing to help or to figure out. It’s survivors guilt, plain and simple.” He pulled away from Azula, making his way to the balcony, where as if by a joke, the moon was full. The city below was bathed in it’s light and Sokka sighed.

“She was the first person I ever cared for outside of Katara. I had a whole vision of a life with her in my head, and…when Zhao killed the Moon Spirit, losing Yue was the hardest thing I ever experienced. I never…really processed it, I don’t think. Because we met Toph, Suki joined us, you three tried killing us. I always just pushed it aside, never really thinking about it except on the nights of the full moon,” Sokka said, his hands clenching as he looked down at the city.

Azula walked over and put her hand on his back, feeling terrible. “Sokka, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have gone to Suki…”

“No, you had every right,” Sokka said. “Like you said, I wasn’t talking. You did what you had to do.” He wrapped his arm around Azula, kissing her softly. “I love you, Zu. I really do.”

Azula kissed Sokka back, nodding and resting her head against his shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered. “But please…start being more open with me? I don’t want any secrets.”

“I promise, Azula.”


End file.
